This invention relates to swine reproduction. More specifically this invention relates to stimulating, facilitating and enhancing the swine breeding using a LED lighting system.
Farmed animal reproduction has grown into a multi-million dollar business. For years, in the horse racing field, racing champions have been selected to stud mares in hopes of providing an offspring that will similarly be a champion racer.
In the swine industry the breeding of swine has become its own industry. In particular, as the swine industry has become more modernized not only have the swine moved indoor to confinement facilities, a greater emphasis on efficiency within swine operations has been emphasized. This is true among all facets of swine production including reproduction.
In an effort to increase efficiencies within the swine facility regarding reproduction, artificial insemination has become a common method to support breeding within swine facilities. The process of artificial insemination has multiple benefits within the swine industry. First, this allows humans to be able to monitor for estrous female swine and ensure delivery of boar semen at the optimal time for conception, thus increasing the likelihood of successful impregnation. Second, because there is human delivery of the semen, exact record keeping of the breeding process can be documented. This allows for more accurate mating information as well as gestation and litter data. Finally, as part of the artificial insemination process, the sperm of the boar can be selected depending on the type of piglet desired.
While these advantages of the artificial insemination process exist, problems remain. In particular, the artificial insemination process is expensive. Thus, ensuring that when the process in undertaken that the female swine become impregnated is paramount to the process. This remains problematic for multiple reasons. First, female swine ovulate at different times from one another, causing the need for constant monitoring and potential missed cycles. In addition, research has shown that female swine are most fertile during winter months and conversely demonstrate a tendency towards reduced conception during summer months. Also, not all boar ejaculate is optimal for breeding. In particular, sperm concentration and motility vary from boar to boar. In consequence, boars and boar semen for artificial insemination are sold with increased prices for the best boar or boar semen for conception. In particular, high performance boars are auctioned off for premier prices.
Thus, a need in the art exists to facilitate successful breeding of swine. In particular, increased chances of successful breeding during all times of the year are desired along with maximizing the chances of conception using the artificial insemination method of reproduction.